Nathan Princeton: The Sisters of Fate
'Nathan Princeton: The Sisters of Fate '''is a story that tells Nathan's defiance against his fate and the fate of another. He is tired of having his life in shambles and after meeting someone that he has grown to care about he is forced to live without them. This story shows more about Nathan's caring sides, and also leads to his choice of living a life away from Gods and Monsters. Prologue Every story has a beginning. All stories have endings. Let's just say my story has already been wedged deep into death. I've been living a life where death is obvious. I'm a demigod by the way. My name as most of you know is Nathan Princeton. I never actually wanted to be a demigod. If anything I wished I could live a life away from these stupid Gods, and annoying monsters. I actually wanted to have a more normal life, but not every family is perfect. No life is perfect. I have a Father who spends most of his time taking charge of the Underworld. A step mother that is split between earth and the Underworld, and live at a place where all I do is eat, sleep and train everyday. I hate being a demigod. Let's just say it's dangerous and I'm just sick of it. I could say the moment I decided to kill the furies, was when I made it worse for me. But I think, this time nothing in the world could make it even worse. Boy, was I wrong. I stood right in front of the burning shorud, as I saw the shroud burn. I had met her a few months ago. And for a seventeen year old girl, she was pretty cool. A child of Hecate. She had taught me how to use binding magic, and for the past months I was actually starting to fall for her. Closing my eyes, a tear shed from my eye as i bobbed my head out of respect. She was dead. I knew it. If anybody at camp knew death, it was me. After all I was the only child of Hades in camp. I was the only one besides Thanatos and Hades, that could voulch for her death. Taking a deep breath, I walked away. I couldn't stand not being able to change her fate. I couldn't stand not being capable of seeing her one last time. It burned in my gut, and I needed vengence. I wanted to find the sisters of fate and change my life, but not just stop their. I wanted to change the fates of all demigod children. I wanted to rise to become a fate. A being beyond the gods and titans alike. Clearing a straight path back to my cabin, I sat on my bed checking old maps. I had asked the children of Hermes for maps on the current structure of the Mythological world. Even with the changes of the world, I needed to know exactly where the sisters lives. It was deadly to know. But I needed to tear down their belief that they were the pinnicale of life. "I see." I sniffed. My eyes read the map clearly. It was right at the center of the underworld. "The Chain of balance. If I find that, I could head to the hearth of creation. And with that, the Island of the Fates." Folding up the map, I smiled. As I closed my eyes and shrouded myself in darkness. Arriving at the chain of balance, the man of speed was their. "Heheh. I see you are here, child of Hades. You must be seeking the fates. To what do you seek them for?" "Hermes, the God of speed. Quickster. Get out of my way, I have no time to deal with a low level god like you." I murmured. Clenching his heart plate, the god gasped. "I am deeply hurt, Nathan. It's not like I'm challenging you or anything. I just wish to know what you seek to change. After all, you are after the fates. But as a god, I should warn you that no one can change fate. When things happen, they happen for a reason." "Then what is the reason for my exisitance? What is the reason for creation? I'm seeking the fates for answers, and if they don't give me an answer then I'll beat it out of them!" I gripped by fist ready for battle. "Hmph, you are indeed iinteresting. I guess you haven't realized that you are a child of change. The Legend of course. I would even call you the special child of Hades." "What are you babbling on about Hermes!" I proclaimed. "I mean you are the Legend of Hades. The child that would change the laws. The last offspirng of Hades, demigod or not you shall not have any more brothers or sisters. Wahahahah!" Sighing, I began my climbing. "Go home Hermes, this doesn't concern you." Flinging from metal, I made my way up the chains. In a whirl of speed, the god lapped me and sat at the highest of metals. "Hmph, I will see to it, that you don't reach the hearth!" "Either you allow me to go about my business or I will slay you down." I murmured once more. Taking intrest into my own activities, i continued upward. The chains continued to rustle the closer I got to hermes. What ever this god was up to, it wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to let my friend die in vain. I wasn't that type of person. I wouldn't let destiny screw me over. Not now. Not ever. When I finally reached the top, Hermes awaited me. He had on his sleek grin. His hair was spiked up to the max. Either this guy really like to have spiky hair or he just had a thing for gel. Clearing my pace, I marched closer. "Hermes leave, now or I will not hesitate to kill you." I murmured. "Kill me? Ouch." He gestured to his chest once more. "That hurt Nathan. That really hurt. I thought you were a hero of the gods. A child that would help justice through its darkest hour." "I am. That's why I am seeking the sisters of fate." "The fates. The fates. Honestly you have a one tracked mind. Either you return back to camp, or I will have to chastise you." Hermes purposed. "Chastise!" I laughed. "Hermes, I'm a child of Hades, I could squash you with my thumb. You cannot defeat me, let alone chastise me. So go on home and do some races with the wooden nymphs. I mean after all don't you have other tasks to attent to like postal services." "No, I'm taking my day off, in order to help the fates." Hermes purposed. Closing my eyes, I summoned my duo blades. "Do you remember these Hermes. They were the very same blades that almost ended the lives of the Olympians, even Hades almost died because of this." "The blades of Exile! Where did you get those?" He asked. "They came to me as a present for being claimed." I remarked. "Now, step aside unless you'd like to be disposed of." "Hmph. I'd say, you will be hurt sooner or later, child of Hades. The Legend will die soon. Wahahahah!" In a quick pick up of dust, Hermes vanished. I stood there alone as I made my way throughout Olympus. The Dove Walking throughout the palace of Olympus, was nothing how I had imagined it. I had thought of being honored as a great hero, and being recognized as a good child of Hades. But now no one was around. Everything looked plain and unimpressive. The deeper I got into the palace the bigger the rooms grew. By the time I finally made it to the interior of the Olympian palace, I had nothing left in thought. I didn't care about anything but getting my answers. Quickly making a right turn, I walked into a garden. It reminded me of the Gardens in the Underworld. I had wondered who would normally be here. Probably Aphrodite. The doves often do like Gardens. Pacing through, I walked into a larger chamber. Marble collumns rose on each side, supporting the ceiling up. The room was vast and open. The center held a giant statue of the Love Goddess. Her appearance seemed to be concrete almost like the Greeks were certain that Beauty only had one form. On the foot of the statue, their was a pedestal, which held an open book-like plaque. The plaque had read something metaphroical about the statue. Reading it over carefully, I noticed that the Greeks were complete idiots. "Snooping around my palace are you?" A woman's voice called out. Quickly turning around, I noticed a youthful woman. She looked exactly like ''she did. My eyes held open for a good five minutes before I started asking questions. "How are you alive? You were dead." I muttered. "It's amazing how a child of Hades can sense the dead, but not see through a guise." The woman stated. Her long black hair shifted as it regressed back to a more natural brown look. Even her light blue eyes shifted back to brown. Her height changed and suddenly she was more woman like. The moment, she changed I realized who she was. "Aphrodite. The Goddess of love and beauty." "Thanks for the update, but yes. Now I'm wondering why are you in my palace unannounced?" "I'm taking on the Quest to find the Sisters of Fate." Awstruck, the goddess rose a brow. "What for? Are you seeking to challenge the gods?" Smirking I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourselves, I don't seek to waste my time with the gods. Besides, I just want to understand more to their logic in fate. I mean in my understanding they kill someone off just for the thrill of it." "Do you really think that?" Aphrodite asked. "Do you honestly think that the Fates are just a bunch of murderers. In that case, you'd say the gods are arrogant mortals. And you would be the child of an arrogant mortal. Your logic doesn't make any sense." "I'm speaking to one that treasures undefinite change. If I were to speak to someone like Apollo maybe then I'd get somewhere." "You're cute, and pretencious, but don't step out of line. I am a goddess. And unlike the others, I am one of the most powerful gods. Remember my father was Ouranus." "Heh, I can step out of line any time I want. But as to the comment on cute, I'd say that you are beyond that." "Beauty has no bound." The goddes smiled. "It's funny, I tried to flirt with Persephone once, and now I'm here in front of the Goddess of beauty. Doing nothing but talking." "Is it supposed to have some Irony. Although, I wouldn't mind, considering the fact that Ares has lost interest in me as of late." "Hmph, I'm out of here. I gotta find the fates, before it's too late." "Be sure to say hello to Ares, oh and I'd love to spend another time with you, hopefully next time it would be more pleasant." Winking, she vanished. I rolled my eyes once more as I headed out towards the other end of the room. This time towards the God of war's palace. Anger and Jealousy: The God of War Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories